Thriller/Heads Will Roll
'''Thriller/Heads Will Roll '''is from Glee Show: Please Dont Stop The Music and possibly the most anticipated song of the entire show (and most complicated according to members). The song was originaly sung by Micheal Jackson (Thriller) and "The Yeah Yeah Yeahs" (Heads Will Roll), but the glee club are using the "mash-up" version from the hit tv show Glee. No one will be singing this song as the instrumental is hard to find. The performance will show all the members in zombie costumes. It starts with all the female members (year 10 and 11) starting the song whilst the rest of the members are dead on the floor. Then as Thriller kicks in everyone starts to dance. At the bridge the year 10 and 11 girls own the stage again as the rest roam the audience. Finaly as the final chorus starts every member ends with a big dance finish.thumb|300px|right Lyrics Off with your head, To dance 'til you're dead I'm off, off, off with your head to dance, dance, dance 'til you're dead I'm off off off with your head It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it (heads will roll x2) You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes You're paralyzed 'Cause this is thriller, thriller night And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike You know it's thriller, thriller night You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight Off with your head, To dance 'til you're dead I'm off, off, off with your head to dance, dance, dance 'til you're dead Oooh, you hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination (heads will roll x2) Girl, but all the while you hear the creature creeping up behind , you're out of time Thriller, thriller night There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, girl Thriller, thriller night You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight [ From: http://www.metrolyrics.com/thrillerheads-will-roll-lyrics-glee.html ] Off with your head, To dance 'til you're dead I'm off, off, off with your head to dance, dance, dance 'til you're dead Darkness falls across the land The midnight hour is close at hand Creatures crawl in search of blood To terrorize y'alls neighborhood (Off with your head) And though you fight to stay alive (Dance 'til you're dead) Your body starts to shiver (heads will roll x2) For no mere mortal can resist (heads will roll on the floor) The evil of the thriller 'Cause this is thriller, thriller night Girl, I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try Thriller, thriller night So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller, ow! Off with your head, To dance 'til you're dead I'm off, off, off with your head to dance, dance, dance 'til you're dead I'm off off off with your head Category:Glee Show Songs